Office-type chairs are commonly utilized in modern working environments to provide an occupant with a level of comfort while performing certain tasks that require a person to be in a seated position for an extended length of time. One common configuration for such a chair includes a mobile base assembly (to allow the chair to roll across a floor) and a pedestal column supporting the superstructure of the chair. A chassis is also provided to enable the user to adjust certain settings of the chair and to facilitate recline or “tilt” of the chair superstructure, including the seat and back of the chair. This basic chair configuration allows the user to change their sitting position in the chair as desired, such that fatigue is minimized during long sitting periods.
In recent years, chair designs have implemented a feature where a chair back and seat both move simultaneously during a tilting or rearwardly reclining motion, with the back generally tilting to a greater degree than the seat. The combined movement of the chair back and seat in these designs results in some level of improvement for the occupant through a range of tilting motions over a conventional “static” chair without back and seat movement. Still, even with the benefits provided by known combined movement chairs, a chair design that minimizes user strain and works in coordination with the pivoting of a person's body about their natural hip pivot point during tilting activities has proven elusive.